Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by misslexilouwho
Summary: <html><head></head>Taking place several years after the Second Wizarding War ended, Hermione is getting married. But will Draco Malfoy have a say in it?</html>


**AN:** Here is a little One-shot I wanted to do. Not quite sure if I like it...but ya know.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters except Amelia and Wendy Granger. Oh and Blaine Malfoy. Jenny is the name I came up with for Mrs. Granger.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, darling, you look stunning," Jenny Granger said to her 24-year-old daughter.<p>

She was wearing a long flowing white dress, her hair done up in an elegant bun. She was wearing make up, for the first time since the Yule Ball back in her fourth year at school. Hermione Jean Granger was getting married.

There was a knock at the door. "Is everyone decent?" A male voice asked.

Hermione giggled and looked at her bridesmaids – Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Fleur Weasley, and her cousin Amelia Granger – who were all wearing their light blue gowns. They each had their hair pulled back into ponytails, with small white flowers in them. She turned to her mother – bright eyed, and wearing a yellow dress, with her hair slightly curled – and grinned.

"Yes, everyone is decent!" She called out.

Draco Malfoy walked into the room, walked to Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready for the big day?" He asked her. He was wearing a nice black tux, with his hair slicked back for the occasion.

Hermione chuckled and ruffled up the blonde boy's hair – earning her a scowl from him. She pecked his cheek. "Yes, I am. Are you?"

He shrugged. "I guess you could say that I am."

"Well, this is so very fun, but Draco, dear, you need to go out front with the other guys. The wedding is starting soon." Jenny had shooed Draco out of the room.

The music started. Draco watched as one by one, couples walked down the aisle. Ginny and Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Fleur and Bill Weasley, Amelia and her boyfriend, Todd. Then Hermione's little cousin, Wendy, walked down the aisle with a basket of flowers holding hands with Louis Weasley – Fleur and Bill's son. It was so adorable, seeing the two 4-year-olds in their wedding garments. Finally, Hermione walked down the aisle with her father. Draco couldn't breathe. Hermione just looked so beautiful, and he wished he were the one marrying her, not Ron. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but picture their future together.

They could have beautiful babies, witches and wizards who would go to Hogwarts. They would live in the countryside perhaps, so their kids could have room to run and fly on their broomsticks. They would be so happy together, and he would treat her right.

Draco was smiling and smiling, not listening to the wedding. But when the priest said if anyone thought that Ron and Hermione should not be wed, they should speak up or forever hold their peace, Draco stood up.

"I…I object. Ron and Hermione should not get married," he said, adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Draco…What are you doing?" Hermione looked at Draco, a confused look on her face. Why in the world was he objecting this?

"Hermione, I love you. I really, truly do. We could be so happy together…" His voice trailed off.

Hermione was shocked, confused, and…oddly enough, happy. She didn't realize it, but she had grown to love Draco as well.

"Draco…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say no," Ron said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to lose his almost-wife. Yeah, he wasn't the best to her, but he was better than Malfoy…

"Say yes, Hermione," Draco said.

Everyone looked at Hermione, who had tears running down her face. "I don't know, okay? Let me think!"

With that, she walked away.

* * *

><p>Eight years later<p>

Hermione had just finished cooking dinner for her children and husband. She walked to the window and called out back "Rose! Blaine! Dinner is ready!"

Everyone was at the table, except for…

"Draco!" Hermione stood up and hugged her husband. "How was work today, love?"

"It was good, Hermione. Very good." He kissed her lips gently, and whispered to her "I'm glad you chose me."

"I'm glad I chose you, too."

* * *

><p><em>So did you like it? Review it! (:<em>


End file.
